


What time is it?

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Praise Kink, Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Jack has a wet dream and the unsuspecting wiishu helps him out with the after effects.





	What time is it?

Groaning Jack opened his eyes, expecting the room to be lit up with golden morning light pouring through the cracks in the blinds. Instead what he awoke to was soft moonlight barely filtering through the window, Wiishu still sleeping next to him, soundly I might add.

Flashes of last nights dreams came running into Jack’s head-

Wiishu laying below him, wearing exactly nothing but a layer of sweat. Making her seem to glow as she rode Jack, moaning every time she sunk down onto his dick. Open mouth hot breath was on his neck, while she gripped his forearms with crescent shapes forming from her long nails. The smaller ones breasts pressed heavily like into Jack’s chest causing more heat to pool in his stomach.

Jack shook his head, dislodging the sinful thoughts that were provided through his own dream. Trying his best not to get hard, but he couldn’t help it. The way she would look while riding Jack taking his cock and being a good girl…

Fuck, if he wasn’t horny before now he defiantly was. His boxers tightened thanks to the gorgeous woman in his bed with him.

Speaking of wiishu- she rolled over, letting a soft whine slip from in her dreams. And it wasn’t meant to sound dirty but god the way those perfect lips opened slightly and made that sound…

Lord have mercy on his soul. Just about to reach over and wake Wiishu to have her help him with his problem, she rose on her own terms. Green eyes flicking open once, twice, three times before catching Jack’s eyes on her.

As far as the green haired could tell she was blushing at being watched as she slept. Waking further she asked, “What time is it?”

“No idea, all I know is its too early and I can’t sleep for some reason…” He knew the exact reason he couldn’t sleep but bringing it up right this second brought a defiant blush to his own cheeks.

Wiishu sat up before innocently going to lay on Jack’s chest (one of her favorite places to be in the world) and ended up straddling the other her hair sprawling over his skin.

Jack didn’t expect her to do that by any means so the unexpected pressure on his cock made his hips twitch up. Alerting Wiishu of his arousal as she laid on him.

Giggling she tried to speak clearly, “Oh, so that was your problem then? Why didn’t you tell me about it? Hmm?” Her smirk only fuelled Jack on furthermore bucking his hips up again at the weight on top of him.

Wiishu smirked against his neck as she moved to kiss Jack, lips locked on lips she rocked her hips in a slow rhythm. Teasing moaning “s-seAN!” Right into said person’s ear

Damn could she be evil at some points, Jack bucked his hips forward in response surely turning a bright red. Groaning at the friction on his rapidly hardening dick, “Bab-OH FUCK!”

She hummed against his pale neck still rolling her hips, Jack’s hands placed on them pulling her harder onto himself. The contact of feeling his hot erection near her heated core was godlike, enjoying herself just as much as Jack was.

“Can I fuck you?” A gruff voice husked into Wiishu’s ear and going straight down south. Shivers ran up and down her little pants leaving her at imagining Jack’s throbbing member in her, filling her.

“Pl-plEASE. Jack. Please!” The words leaving her mouth weren’t exactly registered in her brain, and if the Danish wasn’t so desperate for touch she probably wouldn’t have been saying all those things.

Chuckling quietly he couldn’t help but buck up one last time, flipping the two of them so he was on top again. Reaching into their shared nightstand for the vanilla scented lube and a condom. Blindly searching through all the shit inside to let out a sound of victory once he located all the items.

And in that moment Jack was very glad he only slept in underwear just the same as Wiishu. “Baby girl, take off these.” He whispered as he pulled on the side of her panties before letting them snap back into place. Whimpering she did as she was told, her brownish hair already messy with sleep now sticking to her as she began to sweat a bit.

She was laying down with her back against the sheets, and if she wasn’t so turned on she would be thought it was a little ridiculous that her panties were off but not her bra. As the thought left Wiishu’s head Jack grabbed her small waist and pulled her against his own lap. Now chest to chest gentle hands undid said bra. Letting it fall off her Jack couldn’t tare his blue eyes away from her.

Wiishu playfully shoved him back before trying to cover herself a little bit. With the Irishman muttering a string of no’s as he pushed her to lay back once more like she was made of glass. In the darkness he looked over her body, and from what she could see he was memorizing everything.

Leaning down Jack started at Wiishu’s jawline, altering between kisses and slight nips that every time made her gasp out. Traveling all the way down with the attention over her neck, collarbones, chest, ribs, stomach, hips, and finally stopping at her upper thighs. Repeating, “you’re so beautiful.”

Jack looked for the lube, finding it and rubbing it over three fingers. The vanilla scent dancing around the dark room and the two of them. Humming Jack placed one last kiss to her hipbone before telling her to relax and pushed a finger into her soft, velvety, heat.

Small sounds escaped her at each new finger pressed into her, moaning when a third was inside her. “Hngg,” wordless noises of pleasure dripping from her plump lips.

Retracting his fingers Wiishu whined at the emptiness of not having Jack’s fingering in and on her. Jack ripped open the condom with his teeth, rolling it over his cock as his face contoured into pleasure. Re-popping the lid to the lubricant and slicking himself up, groans exiting him before pulling his lip between his crooked teeth.

Placing his tip against her entrance Jack kisses Wiishu as he pushed into her. Swallowing a few of her moans at the stretch and feeling she was getting after craving it for so long.

He waited for the beauty under him to adjust to his size, feeling her experimental roll of hips. Another one of her whines making his dick twitch inside her, making a shallow thrust and watching her eyes shut and mouth fall open.

Slowly he pulled almost all the way out and shoved himself back in fast. Her eyes shot open and rolled back into her head, “f-ffuck! Do that a-again please!”

Complying Jack sped his thrusts going balls deep into her heat, watching her fall apart under him. He leaned towards her as if he was going to kiss her again. Instead going to suck a hickey into her skin and bringing a hand up to massage one of Wiishu’s boobs. Relishing at the surprised moan overflowing through her lips.

Letting off his assault on her jugular he focused all attention on her, sliding all the way out before pushing back in at a rapid pace. Rocking the bed with them, Wiishu’s high and breaking voice whined. Between moans and half screams she managed out a sentence, “OH, oh GoD! It feeLS so…full. AH. aH.”

Her rambling egged Jack on letting quiet moans out at the gorgeous goddess like scene before him. Deciding he wanted to hear more of those noises Jack kept to the angle that rammed into her g-spot. Whispering dirty praises into her ear and breathing hot on her neck, know she loves it. “Baby how does it feel? My cock so deep in you, bet you feel like you’re gonna cum so fast on it, hmm? You’re so wet, I can feel it every time I touch you. You enjoy getting fucked hard don’t you?”

Her response was garbled by the hand in her mouth, stopping the screams that surely would’ve been echoing around the room if not for it. It sounded somewhere between a, yes, and then maybe a, harder, but it was hard to tell. So Jack just fucked her harder and if the bed wasn’t denting the wall before it was now.

“Gonna c-cUM…” Wiishu panted out almost immediately after Jack sped up.

“Right there with ya’” sneaking one hand to rub soft circles on her clit and the other to run up and down her sides in a nearly ticklish way. The sensation stayed in her skin, shimmering in a way that only made her more aroused.

Screaming out Jack’s given name as she came Wiishu unraveled before him, tightening around his length he lasted only a handful more sharp thrusts. Pulling out a jerking his dick to the show so her orgasming and damn was it a show. Cumming on her chest and kissing her lips once he softly pulled the hand from her mouth.

Each in turn whispered an, I love you, before deciding aftercare and shit could wait. Passing out for a bit.


End file.
